User blog:LaVey/Test for collapsible tables
Ecclesia (pronounced ecc-le-se-a) is one of many organizations founded in the 19th Century to oppose Dracula. It was founded and led by Barlowe, who had come into possession of the remains of Dracula's soul. He is the creator of Dominus, the glyph said to be able to defeat Dracula once and for all. Albus was the Chief Researcher of the organization, prior to his defection. Ecclesia is the first stage and Shanoa's home base in the game. She can go there to consult with her master, Barlowe, at any time during the game. It is here where Dracula's remains are kept and where the ritual to use Shanoa to host Dominus was held. This ritual was interrupted by Albus. As a result, Shanoa lost her memories and had to be trained again by Barlowe in order to make her remember how to use her glyph absorbing abilities, before she was sent on her mission to retrieve Dominus from Albus. The place is mostly devoid of enemies, other than a few used for training. Barlowe eventually must be fought, however, when Shanoa learns the truth about Ecclesia. In Albus Mode, Ecclesia is unlocked after defeating Albus in the Mystery Manor, and Barlowe will attack immediately when he enters his room. Gallery stage-ecclesia.png stage-ecclesia2.png Known members OoE Shanoa.jpg|Shanoa A female warrior of the Order. She possess the unique ability to absorb glyphs. She was saved by the Order at a young age; raised to be a trump card in Dracula's destruction. She loses both, her memory and emotions, as a result of a failed ritual to absorb Dominus (which was caused by Albus' defection). Albus.jpg|Albus One of the Order's Chief Researchers. Like Shanoa, Albus was raised by the Order from an early age. He thinks of Shanoa as his little sister, despite the fact they are not blood related. Coe-barlowe.jpg|Barlowe Founder of the Order. He raised both, Shanoa and Albus, teaching and preparing them to fight against Dracula. Dialogue Enemy Data Barlowe is later revealed that he had been deceiving both, Albus and Shanoa, in to actually helping him revive Dracula. However, Shanoa (guided by Albus' spirit) managed to defeat Dracula using Dominus (Albus' spirit restored Shanoa's memories and emotions, and then sacrificed himself, allowing Shanoa to live) and Barlowe's plans were foiled. Background music *A Prologue (Ecclesia) *Sapphire Elegy (Barlowe's room) Notes *In Hard Mode, the skeletons used for training are replaced with skeleton heroes. Starting a fresh game on this difficulty is best considered as insanely bold or insanely suicidal if the player is not prepared, considering that the skeleton heroes will kill Shanoa in only two hits, regardless of the level cap selected. In return, legitimately conquering the trial will set Shanoa at level 3, if she is allowed to level up. Trivia *Ecclesia can refer to a church, or more distinctly, an orthodox Christian church, as εκκλησία (pronounced ecc-le-se-a) in Greek means "church". Related locations *Monastery - The next stage. External links *Castlevania Realm - Source for the images. Category:Blog posts